


Conventional

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Luna, newly engaged to Rolf, has something important she wants to discuss with him - aside from the kinds of creatures he's writing about in theDaily Prophet, of course.





	Conventional

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 30 - Prompts: Turn off the light / butterfly, Kink: kissing. Contains mentions of sex (not explicit) and some suggestion.

Rolf quietly stepped into the bedroom and was greeted by the sight of his fiancée sitting on the bed, reading _The Daily Prophet_ , holding it upside-down in her hands as she carefully perused its contents. Noting the dimness of the room, he silently waved his wand to ignite the candles hanging from the lamps on the ceiling.  
  
Luna looked up sharply as light flooded the room. “Oh, please turn off the light,” she exclaimed.  
  
“Whatever for?” Rolf asked, eyes widening. “It’ll do no good to your eyes if you read in the dark like that.”  
  
“I’m trying to attract a Blibbering Humdinger,” Luna replied, grabbing her wand and extinguishing the lights herself. “And I have reason to believe that they may not like lights very much.”  
  
Rolf looked around the room and noticed the open window with a small bedside table pushed against it. An assortment of food stuffs was littered on top of it, alongside a peculiar vial of dark liquid.  
  
“What is that?” Rolf asked, frowning.  
  
Luna didn’t look up. “Lobalug venom,” she replied. “I believe its faint scent may attract them.”  
  
Rolf examined the articles on the table and frowned. He wasn’t sure how effective any of these were, nor whether Blibbering Humdingers even existed at all, but trying something was certainly better than trying nothing, and he could think of no better Witch to discover the elusive creature than Luna herself.  
  
“I really like your new article, Rolf,” Luna said suddenly, looking up and smiling as he came to sit next to her. “It brings a whole new perspective to the tarantula hawk wasp.” She looked dreamily away for a moment, then back at him. Her piercing icy stare never failed to give Rolf goosebumps. “It’s nice to see you writing about lesser known creatures.”  
  
“I’m glad you found it compelling,” replied Rolf. “Besides, I’ve spent much too long writing about different sorts of butterflies. The _Prophet_ ’s always been far too conservative about magical creatures.”  
  
“It’s a pity,” Luna said. “But I do wish you’d write more about controversial ones.”  
  
“But what do you mean by controversial?”  
  
Luna put the paper away and looked at him earnestly. “Something people don’t quite believe in yet. Like Dabberblimps!”  
  
Rolf considered her carefully. “Perhaps one day, when we find one, I’ll write about it,” he replied. “For now, I’d rather not risk my position with the _Prophet_.” He knew he would probably be skinned alive by the editors if he dared to write about an unconfirmed creature, but he also knew that if Luna was in his place, nothing would have stopped her from writing about it anyway.  
  
Yet, Luna did not judge him for his decision, instead nodding enthusiastically. “It’d be lovely to be the first Witch and Wizard to ever find a Dabberblimp,” she said, looking quite enthralled by the idea of it all.  
  
“We can go hunting for one after our wedding,” Rolf smiled. He still felt giddy when he thought about the fact that he would soon be marrying the love of his life, who was not only kind, beautiful, and wise, but just as interested in magical zoology as he was.  
  
At the mention of their wedding, Luna’s expression changed very, very slightly - so slightly that Rolf knew he wouldn’t have caught it had he not been staring right at her. Not sure what the matter was, he waited quietly until she decided to speak.  
  
“There’s something we should discuss,” Luna said.  
  
“For you, my love, anything.”  
  
“When most couples get married, they have sex.”  
  
Rolf nearly started choking at her forwardness, but quickly calmed himself and tried to look serious. They’d never had sex before. Luna wasn’t comfortable with the idea when he initiated, and Rolf assumed that she prefered to wait till they were wed. “Yes, consummating a marriage is customary, I believe.”  
  
“Well, that’s not something I’d like to do,” Luna said.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“I’ve never really been interested in sex,” Luna explained. “Or very comfortable with the idea of it. I should like to have sex with you someday, but perhaps it will be a while before I’m ready. Years, even.”  
  
Rolf wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he took the time to look at Luna for a little while. She looked very vaguely nervous at her admission, but there was more determination than anything else, and Rolf - having spent so much time with her over the past several years - recognized it not to be a look of insecurity on her personal needs and boundaries, but anxiety that he would not be accepting of that and she would have to leave him so soon after they were engaged. He took it as a huge compliment that she would feel that way about him at all.  
  
“That is perfectly fine, as long as you are not opposed to me… err… relieving myself on my own when needed,” Rolf grinned, trying not to feel too embarrassed at having to express this out loud.  
  
Luna didn’t seem perturbed by the suggestion. “Oh, of course that’s fine,” she said, her smile matching his. “That’s your right, after all - just like it’s my right not to want to do that myself.”  
  
Rolf gently took her pale hands in his. They felt warm against his skin. “I greatly appreciate you telling me about this,” he said. “And I respect that, wholeheartedly.”  
  
“That’s good,” Luna said cheerfully. “I worried, for a moment, that I’d need to call off the engagement.”  
  
“I thought that might be what was on your mind.”  
  
“I didn’t want to do that. I like you very much.”  
  
“I’m truly happy to hear that.”  
  
Luna smiled, leaning in to give Rolf a kiss. She tasted of peppermint tea and chocolate frogs, the latter of which he suspected she’d taken from his supply downstairs. As Luna deepened the kiss, Rolf could no longer think of what she tasted like, his last thoughts slipping away and his brain whiting out.  
  
When they pulled away from each other, Rolf was struggling to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Luna, though slightly flushed, looked no worse for wear.  
  
Rolf cleared his throat. “I suspect I might have to do some of that… relieving myself business soon.”  
  
Luna chuckled. “Well, go on then,” she said, picking the _Prophet_ back up.  
  
Rolf was about to ask if she wouldn’t rather just kiss a little longer instead, but she seemed to have gotten quite engrossed in her reading once more. Smiling to himself, he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It wasn’t a conventional relationship, but if there was one thing he’d learned from being with Luna, it was that there wasn’t really ever such a thing as conventional.


End file.
